


Winter Cuddles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kuro is also really lazy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, but so is Mahiru in here, just really fun times, playful chasing, winter has sprung from them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When they're snowed in, Mahiru and Kuro try to find things to do until the blizzard stops





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iridescent_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/gifts).



“Mahiru! We’re out of coke!” Hearing the monotone voice echo from the apartment’s kitchen, the brunet sighed, and rolled over more on the couch. It had been a while since the sloth pair were able to go out. Since it was winter, their apartment door was snowed shut, which means they would have either wait for the snow to thaw, or the apartment’s owner to shovel the snow themselves. Hearing another whine come from Kuro, Mahiru sighed, and rolled back over just in time to see the Servamp making his way towards him sluggishly. Seeing his Eve lying on the couch with a bored expression, the vampire blinked. He hadn’t seen Mahiru this way for a while. “What are we going to do? You can’t let your cute cat starve, can you?”

“You’re not cute Kuro…just wait until the blizzard rolls over, and then maybe we can go out to the store and get something quick. Besides, it should end soon,” Mahiru mumbled, moving a little so that Kuro could plop himself on the couch beside his Eve. Hearing the sigh, the Eve glanced at the Servamp, and grinned. Kuro was seriously pouting. Reaching out with his leg, the brunet poked the Servamp’s shoulder with his toe. Glaring at the touch, Kuro pushed the foot away, but Mahiru grinned and did it again. “Are you seriously pouting over there? If you want it so bad, go and shovel the snow yourself.”

Hearing the other growl, and noticing the way the older male slouched more on the couch, Mahiru already knew his answer, so he just shook his head, and cuddled more into the pillow he was laying on. In all honesty, he was bored as hell too, but he really didn’t want to go out in the blizzard. Letting his eyes wander back to Kuro, Mahiru blinked when he realized that the Servamp was looking at him as well. Rolling around a bit, the Eve laid on his back, and dropped his legs onto Kuro’s stomach. Hearing the huff, the brunet smirked when Kuro sat up, and glared at him. Snickering, the teen stuck his tongue out at the vampire, who gripped his ankles a little harder. 

“Do you think I’m a footrest?” Kuro asked, narrowing his eyes at the mischievous Eve. Mahiru grinned, and closed his eyes. Noticing that his Eve ignored his question, Kuro sneered, before glancing down at the brunet’s feet that were in his lip. Feeling a smirk rise on his face, the Servamp slowly reached down, and gently scratched his nails on the other’s instep of his foot. Feeling this, Mahiru yelped, and tugged at his foot, while his eyes shot open. Seeing the look on his Servamp’s face, the brunet tugged at his leg harder, and squeaked more when Kuro kept scratching up his foot. “What’s wrong Mahiru? Why are you squirming?”

“K-Kuro…d-don’t…I’ll take my legs off y-you, so please…don’t!” Mahiru yelped, flinching as the Servamp’s nails softly traced right below his toes. Swallowing, the Eve noticed the vampire watching his every move, and when his soft touches turned to quick scribbles, Mahiru arched up, and shrieked out in giggles. Hearing the laughter coming from the teen, Kuro took the kicks from the other’s free foot, until the boy’s heel smacked his hand. Feeling the Servamp’s hold get released, Mahiru knocked his pillow away, scrambled up and off the couch, letting out anxious bouts of laughter as he heard Kuro get up too and begin to chase him. “KURO! N-no! I’m soheheheheherry! I won’t do it again! P-please don’t!” 

Still hearing his Servamp chasing him, the Eve quickly glanced around, and took a sharp turn into his room. Trying to shut the door, the boy yelped as Kuro shoved it open. Stepping back, Mahiru jumped onto his bed, and rolled out of the way as the Servamp tried to spear him. Crawling out of his room again, Mahiru ran back towards the living room, with Kuro right at his heels again. Letting out his bright laughter again, Mahiru turned to look at Kuro, and noticed the Servamp looked like he was having fun, even though he was doing exercise from chasing his Eve. Feeling his foot slip on something, the brunet glanced down just in time to see his discarded pillow, and cursed himself. Falling back on the couch, Mahiru rolled onto his back, and shimmied back, shaking his head as more nervous, bubbly laughter escaped his lips.

“No! P-please!” Mahiru yelped, just as Kuro launched himself on the couch, pinning the brunet to it. Staring down at his Eve, Kuro panted softly, and smirked as he noticed the boy staring at his hands in nervous trepidation. Pinning the Eve’s hands under his knees, Kuro slowly lifted his hands, and slipped them underneath the brunet’s sweater, making the boy wince from the cold. Fluttering his fingers, Kuro felt the slight hitch of breath as the Eve fought to keep the shaky smile rising on his face. Staring into the Servamp’s teasing red eyes, Mahiru fought to keep his giggles down, but as Kuro’s fluttering fingers turned to squeezing his sides, the boy could not keep them down anymore. “A-ah! Kurohohohohohoho! I-it tickles! P-pleheheheheease! No! EEEKKKK! N-not there!”

“Oh really? It tickles? I didn’t know that, and how about here? Does it tickle here too?” Kuro teased, squeezing his hands up to rub in between the giggly teen’s ribs. Mahiru shrieked again, kicking the couch with his legs as he fought to pull his hands free from the Servamp’s grip. Noticing this, Kuro smirked, before moving his fingers up higher, and digging into the boy’s upper ribs. Hearing the scream, Kuro winced, and hoped that none of the other residents didn’t call about a murder or something. Glancing down at his Eve, the Servamp slowly lowered his hands back down until they were tracing circles around the brunet’s belly button. Shifting slightly, Mahiru’s loud laughter turned into breathy giggles, and when he opened his eyes, Kuro noticed they were bubbly with tears. “Okay, I’m done. I think you learned your lesson.”

Letting the Eve’s hands go, Kuro rolled over until he was beside Mahiru. Feeling the brunet turn, and let out panting giggles, Kuro sighed, and slowly wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist. Feeling the twitch, the Servamp stayed still, and when Mahiru figured out he was going to tickle him again, he sighed in relief, and slowly circled until his face was pressed into Kuro’s warm chest. Smiling lightly at the sight, Kuro tightened their embrace, and pressed his face into the Eve’s hair. Taking in the scent of warm vanilla, Kuro sighed softly, and nuzzled his face more into Mahiru’s hair. Pressing his face more into Kuro’s chest, Mahiru felt the Servamp scenting him, and smiled. Of course he would. Letting out a small comforting sigh, the brunet closed his eyes, and hummed lightly. 

“How about we take a nap? Then I promise we can go get you some coke, okay Kuro?” Mahiru asked silently, feeling the pull of sleep trying to take his consciousness. Feeling Kuro nod against his head, Mahiru smiled softly, before his breathing slowly began to even out, and he felt himself falling asleep to the warmth of his Servamp. “…Good…”

Feeling the Eve’s breath even out, Kuro glanced down, and took in the soft expression on the teen’s face. He looked more peaceful in his sleep. Cuddling the brunet closer, Kuro stuffed his face back into the teen’s hair again, before closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before both Servamp and Eve were in a peaceful slumber, surrounded by each other’s scent and warmth.


End file.
